The use of portable devices has grown exponentially over the last few decades, and in particularly, the use of biometric monitoring devices that users wear on their bodies to measure activity levels, as well measuring environmental or user parameters (e.g., temperature, heart rate, altitude, etc.). Sometimes, data related to user activities may be acquired from multiple devices, such as a pedometer, a smart phone, a GPS (Global Positioning System) device, a thermometer, a weight scale, etc.
Occasionally, two or more devices can provide information about the same parameter related to activities of the user. For example, a user may get a step count from a pedometer worn on the wrist and from a step counter embedded on a running shoe. However, the accuracy of the different devices may change according to the inherent accuracy of the device or according to environmental circumstances (e.g., poor GPS satellite data reception). When the user gets conflicting information from multiple devices, the user may not know which is the accurate data. A system is desired to identify the best source of information in order to provide the best possible data to the user.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.